


Accidental Pet

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sirius is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Happy birthday Meek!!!





	Accidental Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meektheraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meektheraccoon/gifts).



> Happy birthday Meek!!!

“Sirius,  _ what the hell are you doing _ ?” Remus’ bag hit the floor with a thud, the iron cauldrons Sirius had requested clanging together. With a sharp breath, Remus backed out of their flat and shut the door. He counted ten slow breaths, and then opened the door again.

Sirius was still there, sitting on the sofa, holding a  _ raccoon _ . The black-haired wizard grinned sheepishly up at Remus while the raccoon gingerly selected a cracker from Sirius’ outstretched palm. 

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sirius, where did you get a raccoon?” When Remus opened his eyes, Sirius was giving the creature a scratch behind its ear. 

“He was starving, Moons! Digging around for food in a dumpster. Poor thing.”

Remus wrinkled his nose. “You pulled it out of a dumpster?”

“I washed him!”

For the first time, Remus’ eyes travelled past Sirius and the raccoon and around the rest of their flat. The kitchen was covered in soapy water, and there were towels spread everywhere.

“Pads...did you forget that you are a wizard?”

With a great sigh of exasperation, Sirius pulled his wand from his hair. The moment his arm finished extending, tiny paws wrapped around the wand, tugging at it. “I can’t do anything without him pulling at my wand.” He wrestled his wand away and stuck it back in his hair. The raccoon started trying to climb on top of Sirius’ shoulders. Sirius managed to grab it around the middle and pull it off, but the moment its eyes caught sight of Remus, it began chittering away and attempting to hide in the sofa cushions.

“Shhh, it’s okay, mate! It’s just Moons, he won’t hurt you!” Sirius bent in half, whispering into the corner of the sofa until he emerged several minutes later, snuggling and cooing at the striped bundle in his arms.

“There is no way that thing is starving. Also, raccoons don’t even  _ live _ in England.” 

The raccoon licked its paws and wiped its face, then twisted around to bury its nose in the crook of Sirius’ arm. “I  _ found _ him, Moony!” 

A triumphant cry left Remus’ lips, and he pointed his own wand at Sirius. “Did you find him in  _ England _ , Padfoot?”

Sirius opened his mouth, but then closed it as the corner tilted up in a smile. “You said ‘him’.”

“What?”

“You said ‘him.’ Earlier you only said ‘it.’” The grin on Sirius’ face grew. “I’m going to name him Meek.”

“That’s a ridiculous name for a raccoon, Sirius. He tried to destroy half the kitchen.” 

Sirius rose and crossed to Remus, cradling the sleeping raccoon like a baby. “Do you want to hold him?”

Remus practically recoiled. “Let’s clean up the kitchen, yeah?” He blurted, before bolting for the kitchen and focusing rather harder than necessary on cleaning up. When the kitchen was finally back in order, he looked up to see Padfoot sprawled out on the floor, gently wrestling with a new friend. Remus made his way to the sofa and sat, watching the two creatures play while he blew on his steaming tea.

Padfoot looked at him from his position upside down on the rug, tongue half out of his mouth. The raccoon flopped off Padfoot’s chest onto the floor next to him, limbs splayed wide. Remus rolled his eyes as he took a sip.

“Alright. We can keep him.”


End file.
